The Roof
by albusscorpiusfyeah
Summary: Já se passaram anos que Harry Potter havia terminado o colégio e começado a trabalhar. Sua vida de adulto era o mais normal possível para alguém que carregasse seu nome, até que numa noite de sexta-feira ele reencontra o antigo inimigo Draco Malfoy. -


No Telhado

Ainda não estava chovendo, mas o céu estava definitivamente ficando nublado naquela noite de novembro. Harry estava observando a janela partida em alguns pedaços, com uma garrafa de James Martin na mão e uma crescente raiva em seu peito. Odiava o papel que estava fazendo, sabia desde o início que aquilo terminaria daquela maneira. Draco estava atrasado quarenta e cinco minutos, e por mais que estivesse sentindo-se mal por dentro ele não iria permitir-se derrubar nenhuma lágrima.

Naqueles momentos em que sentia-se abandonado, ele tentava usar o passado como consolo. Noites frias com beijos ardentes e corpos calorosos, dois lábios que se tocavam com uma mistura de paixão e ódio, pernas que se roçavam ferozmente. Uma mão que arranhava suas costas e só o fazia sentir mais vontade de se entregar inteiramente a seu dono.

Lembrava-se nitidamente de como tudo começara.

Harry estava com três amigos após o trabalho num pub movimentadíssimo, bebendo cerveja e conversando sobre mulheres, trabalho e esportes. Um deles fumava um maço de cigarros causando um certo desconforto ao grupo de inglesas ao lado.

- Ele não vai parar de fumar. - disse rispidamente Jordan a jovem loira de cabelos cacheados que fizera um comentário audível sobre Joey, o fumante. - Nem adianta pedir.

Outra garota do grupo levantou-se e se aproximou dos garotos.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema com homens que fumam. - disse. - Ou seus acompanhantes.

No fim da frase ela encarou os olhos de Harry, que fingiu não se importar. Permaneceu totalmente alheio a conversa que se seguiu, em que Joey, Jordan e Dean combinavam como terminaria a noite com as garotas. Estava imerso em preocupações do trabalho quando viu um rapaz loiro e forte entrar no estabelecimento, com duas garotas o acompanhando. Estava sorridente, e logo cumprimentou outras pessoas. Pediu um copo de cerveja e petiscos, quando seus olhos cruzaram os de Harry. O sorriso se apagou do rosto de Draco Malfoy, enquanto ele se recordava do antigo colega de escola. O contato durou longos cinco segundos, e então já estava virando a cara, quando Joey deu um grito:

- Sandrine!

Uma das acompanhantes de Draco virou o rosto e sorriu ao reconhecer o amigo. Ela levantou-se e veio até o balcão onde eles estavam:

- Joey! Há quanto tempo não te encontro, moro tão perto daqui mas nunca soube que você frequentava.

- Venho todas as sexta-feiras depois do trabalho. Nessa noite minha mulher não me deixa em casa, prefiro assinar o divórcio. - falou com uma risada.

- Mulher? Pelo visto temos muito papo para colocar em dia. Que tal jogarmos uma partida de sinuca? - ela indicou com o rosto a mesa de sinuca há alguns metros de distância.

- Seria uma boa, mas aqui só quem sabe jogar é o Harry. Eu posso até dar uma enrolada - e deu uns tapas no ombro do amigo.

- Bom, Harry, estou sem jogar há muito tempo. Topa uma partida?

Harry olhou para Draco, e sabia que era a única oportunidade de falar com ele naquela noite, embora não tivesse certeza do motivo de ter aquele desejo.

- Eu topo!

Colocou o copo de cerveja no balcão, e foi até a mesa com a garota.

- Draco, Amber, venham! - ela chamou.

Os dois se aproximaram.

- Eu não sei jogar - disse Amber - por que você não vai, Draco? O jogo requer um número par de participantes.

Draco colocou o resto do cigarro que estava fumando no bolso, e foi até bem perto da mesa, onde pegou um taco.

- Eu vou jogar.

Harry e Joey começaram a jogar contra Sandrine e Draco. A partida foi silenciosa demais para dois amigos que queriam ficar a par das novidades. Draco dava tada tacada como se dentro de si sentisse ser importante aquela vitória, e Harry entendia o porquê. No final, Draco realmente foi o vencedor, e ficou admirando a mesa satisfeito.

- É um prazer lhe encontrar novamente, Potter.

- Vocês se conhecem? - perguntou Sandrine surpresa.

- Hogwarts. Éramos do mesmo ano. - ele falou, com um sorriso no rosto. - E você não mudou nada fisicamente.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo. Você está com cara e corpo de quem frequenta academia por modismo.

- Eu valorizo minha saúde. E as meninas valorizam o meu corpo.

As amigas riram, mas Harry continuou normalmente o diálogo:

- Sentiu saudades?

- Na verdade, desde o último dia esqueci que você existia, não se ofenda.

Amber cochichou algo no ouvido da amiga, e Harry viu que as duas olharam para sua cicatriz no instante seguinte.

Os dois grupos acabaram se sentando juntos, e Harry e Draco eram o que menos se falavam, embora se encarassem frequentemente. Seus colegas acabaram saindo mais cedo que o costume, junto com as garotas inglesas que conheceram, e ele e Draco ficaram assistindo a bebida fazer Sandrine e Amber provocar risadas e aplausos no bar com cenas de lesbianismo. As duas garotas já estavam se descontrolando, quando Harry, rindo, sentiu um braço forte encostar no seu, e alguém falar em seu ouvido:

- Eu espero que você não tenha levado a sério quando eu disse que lhe esqueci.

- Eu já tinha esquecido que você disse isso. - Harry respondeu, rindo.

- Como tem vivido?

- Por que isso é de seu interesse?

- Quero saber se você está casado com a Ginny Weasley.

Harry ficou bastante frio naquele instante.

- Ginny está na França estudando há dois anos. Nós não estamos mais juntos.

- Então você está sozinho?

- Sim.

- Ótimo... tem planos para essa noite?

Harry virou-se para Draco e os dois ficaram com rostos bem próximos.

- Eu terminei com uma mulher, não com todas elas. Não virei homossexual.

O loiro riu.

- Você me faz rir, Potter, como se eu não tivesse notado seu jeito de me encarar a noite toda. Me relacionei sexualmente com muitas mulheres, mas agora tenho buscado algo diferente e mais duradouro. Estou com uma grande vontade de experimentar coisas novas.

- Então para onde você me levaria?

Os dois garotos estavam com os rostos quase encostados.

- Só confie em mim... e eu te levarei até lá.

Pagaram a conta, Harry muito nervoso, Draco confiante, enquanto abandonaram as garotas lésbicas no pub e saíram na noite. O loiro conduziu o acompanhante até um luxuoso carro preto, onde os dois entraram.

O carro tinha um cheiro delicioso, e, antes de partir, os dois se olharam fundo. Draco pôs a mão no ombro de Harry, e se aproximou vagarosamente de seu rosto, para depois dar um beijo quente, que fez Harry se derreter com aquela língua macia percorrendo a sua boca, uma vontade louca porém contida de pegar aqueles braços cresceu dentro dele. O beijo terminou cedo demais, quando Draco começou a dirigir bem rápido.

- Aonde está me levando?

- A um motel que fica a alguns quilômetros daqui. Você vai curtir, tem bebidas e lençóis deliciosos.

O resto do trajeto foi silencioso. Os dois desceram numa rua ao lado da do motel, e caminharam até ele. O local tinha uma boa aparência, com estátuas de figuras gregas na frente e imagens desse tipo em quadros que decoravam o ambiente interior. Harry ficou um pouco afastado, observando a recepção que tinha uma iluminação fraca, enquanto Draco pedia um quarto. A mulher atendente lhe deu uma chave, e observou os dois garotos com um sorriso no rosto.

- Lá em cima tem um telefone pro serviço de quarto. - falou, com uma voz cansada.

- Obrigado pela informação. - disse Draco.

Os dois subiram as escadas até o terceiro andar do edifício, Draco abriu a porta de madeira e os dois entraram no quarto. Era pequeno, com uma cama de casal, uma mesinha com uma cadeira de frente a uma janela. Havia lâmpadas fraquinhas no teto e uma porta para o banheiro.

- Pode não ser muito luxuoso, mas é cômodo o suficiente pro que vamos fazer.

- E o que está esperando para fazermos?

Draco olhou Harry nos olhos, e lhe deu mais um beijo. Dessa vez o beijo foi mais demorado, mais quente, mais livre. O moreno foi jogado na cama, enquanto o loiro tirava sua camisa ferozmente e passava a língua por seu peito e abdomen, esperando a hora em que não resistiria a chegar mais embaixo. Draco também tirou a camisa, e deitou por cima de Harry lhe dando beijos no pescoço e carícias. Harry estava muito excitado, e o outro reparou no volume em sua calça. Draco tirou a calça e fez o mesmo com a de Harry, passando a língua no volume da cueca box preta dele.

- Se você quer... faça logo.

Malfoy abaixou então a cueca e colocou o orgão sexual em sua boca, fazendo Harry gemer de satisfação. Percorria o órgão em toda a sua extremidade com a língua, depois chupou suas bolas até descer para a virilha e levantar o corpo de Harry para poder chegar em seu ânus, que era do jeito que ele esperava: liso. Passou a língua na região, e Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver que gostava daquilo. Sem perder mais tempo, Malfoy tirou sua própria cueca e penetrou no corpo de Potter, que começou a gemer de dor. Era óbvio que nunca tinha feito isso antes.

- Vá, Malfoy, com mais força...

- Aguenta essa, Potter.

Harry nunca imaginara que sentiria tanto prazer pela próstata. E Draco conseguiu chegar no orgasmo, gozando ainda dentro do corpo de Harry. Depois daquilo, voltou a ficar em cima do corpo de Harry, lhe dando beijos ardentes, os dois tinham suas pernas se roçando naquele mar de lençóis. Cada músculo, cada centímetro de pele, todos tocados... a respiração ofegante dos dois os levava a loucura. Então, Harry resolveu fazer algo naquele instante. Parou com os beijos e virou o corpo de Draco até ter seu ânus em sua frente. Começou naquele instante a massageá-lo com a língua, fazendo Draco gemer. Durante dois minutos, foi levando o parceiro ao paraíso naquela posição, até ele dizer:

- Chega, Potter, eu vou te comer de novo!

Harry afastou seu rosto do ânus de Draco e ficou de quatro novamente para ele, sentindo dessa vez menos dor e muito mais prazer a medida que o loiro penetrava seu corpo. A noite passou, e os dois continuavam sentindo o prazer de ter alguém do mesmo sexo para lhe satisfazer. Tão mais simples, tão mais confortável, tão mais delicioso...

Quando Draco gozou pela última vez, dessa vez na barriga de Harry, ele se deitou sobre o corpo do outro, lhe dizendo:

- Você me deu uma noite maravilhosa, Potter.

- Nunca imaginei que eu fosse gostar tanto.

- Nem eu, para ser sincero.

E assim a noite terminava, com os dois deitados e abraçados, Harry sentindo os braços musculosos de Draco em volta do seu corpo.

Harry teve sonhos maravilhosos naquela noite. Cruzeiro. Lua cheia. Vinhos deliciosos. Velas acesas. Duas mãos que se uniam sobre a mesa ao ar livre. E muito amor. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, para sua grande decepção, estava sozinho. Draco havia deixado apenas um bilhete, que Harry, furioso, nem sequer lera. Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, descobrindo que a conta já havia sido paga.

E agora estava ele, duas semanas depois, naquele mesmo quarto 303, com seu coração apertado, perguntando-se quanto mais tempo iria acreditar na promessa de Draco que dessa vez duraria pra sempre. Numca carta, Draco dissera algo que tomara conta dos pensamentos de Harry durante toda a semana:

_No mesmo lugar. No mesmo quarto. Na mesma hora. Na próxima sexta-feira. Prometo que dessa vez não fugirei. Prometo que ficarei com você para sempre. _

Mas ele não aparecera. E Harry bebia seu whisky, observando a janela.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer. A não ser, claro, deixar de ser burro e parar de confiar tanto nas pessoas. Não sei porque tínhamos que nos encontrar, jamais havia sequer pensado na possibilidade de haver algo entre eu e Draco até a semana passada..."

Batidas na porta. O coração dele acelerou. Alguns passos, girou a chave na fechadura, e ali estava Draco.

- Fiquei preso no trabalho.

- Você ficou quase uma hora atrasado, Malfoy.

- Sinceramente, me desculpe. Eu não sinto vontade de ficar com ninguém mais ou de ficar fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Eu sei que aquela noite foi apenas sexo, eu nem tive tempo de olhar nos teus olhos e dizer o quanto você é bonito. Mas agora quero dedicar todos os próximos anos de minha vida para isso.

- Eu só queria que seus olhos concordassem com as palavras que você fala.

- Eu vou te provar... Já estraguei muitos relacionamentos. Precisei errar muitas vezes para perceber que era a hora de fazer a coisa certa.

O loiro se aproximou do moreno, lhe dando pela primeira vez um beijo apaixonado. A medida que entrava no quarto ainda com os lábios em contato, fechou a porta com um chute, para qie os dois tivessem mais uma noite de amor.

Quem sabe. Acho que já errei vezes suficientes para perceber que é a hora de fazer a coisa certa.


End file.
